


some memories we keep may not be our own

by hyuckiyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, It’s really short, M/M, Reincarnation, Sakusa Kiyoomi’s Moles, This is DUMB, atsumu likes to kiss kiyoomi’s moles, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckiyo/pseuds/hyuckiyo
Summary: in which atsumu likes to kiss kiyoomi’s moles, regardless of which lifetime they’re in.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	some memories we keep may not be our own

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! tbh idrk what this is but in trying something new :) this is my first time posting a fic so please be nice and lmk if there are any mistakes !! hope u enjoy

they say that your moles are the places your soulmate used to kiss you the most in your previous life. they say that your body has remembered the areas where it was loved the most and left a mark there, a symbol of something more. they say that it is a reminder to most people that they had been loved so beautifully and so wholly, that their body had memorialized it, a relic that told people _there is someone out there who will love you always, in every lifetime._

they said it was beautiful.

kiyoomi thought it was bullshit.

he had lost count of how many times people had told him he _must have been so loved in his past life, sakusa-san_ after seeing the two moles that adorned his forehead.

it was completely irrational, it made kiyoomi scoff. it was just a birthmark, a mole, not some stupid token of love from his soulmate.

it was bullshit.

and yet, when atsumu kisses the two moles on his forehead, the memories that fade into his head do not seem to be his own.

when atsumu kisses the two black dots in between practice, a vision of a prince and his knight flashes through kiyoomi's head; they seem to be trapped somewhere underground, and the knight is trying to comfort the prince by kissing him on the forehead twice, exactly where kiyoomi's moles are.

when atsumu kisses his forehead when they're laying in bed, bodies exhausted from hours of grueling practice, a vision of two young boys flashes through kiyoomi's head; they seem to be arguing about something in a language kiyoomi cannot understand, and one must have said something very unpleasant, because his companion bursts into tears, which makes the other boy panic and kiss his forehead twice, exactly where kiyoomi's moles are.

when atsumu kisses his moles when they've just made up after a particularly nasty fight, a vision of two princesses flashes through kiyoomi's head; they seem to be sad, tears dripping down both of their faces, as they speak to each other in hushed voices, as if they were hiding. kiyoomi thinks it's as though they are saying goodbye. he watches (is it really watching if it's in your head?) as one of the princesses cradles the other's face, and kisses her forehead twice, exactly where kiyoomi's moles are.

when atsumu kisses the top of his head as they are making love, a vision of two very old people flashes through kiyoomi's head; they seem to be at a hospital, on their death bed even, yet completely at peace as they hold each other. the old man moves his hands up to the woman's face and kisses her forehead twice (kiyoomi is not sure how he knows this, but this would be the last time the man would kiss the woman, in this lifetime at least), exactly where kiyoomi's moles are.

okay, maybe it wasn't complete bullshit. maybe atsumu would love him always, in any lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading whatever this is !! if you liked it, feel free to interact with the fic graphic [here.](https://twitter.com/K1Y00MI/status/1372218714951667720?s=20)


End file.
